Athletic supporters are generally designed to provide a tight fitting compression, supporting, cupping and lifting function of the male athlete's genital area. Excessive movement of the male genital area during athletic activity is undesirable.
It is known to provide an athletic supporter having a tightly knit fabric in the groin area. However, over time, fabric stretches, decreasing the athletic supporter's ability to provide the function described above. Moreover, the fabric often becomes the most loose in the groin area as the fabric used therein is only anchored to a waistband. There is therefore a need for an athletic supporter which provides the needed function.